Hollow Fragment
by Dragon441
Summary: Sequel to Tragic Assumptions. What is it that can make you break? Ruby has been broken, and her soul is now shattered. Humanity is nearing the brink of extinction due to White Fang's attacks, and it seems like one special boy named Hunter Raine may be the only way to reform the pieces of a once legendary huntress. But not special in a good way...
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of bones being crunched and bodies being smashed could be heard for miles. A thick smell of blood hung in the air like a noxious cloud of decay. The piles upon piles of dead bodies could be seen in every direction; belonging to both grimm and humanoids. In the centre of the battle stood five girls, and one badass dog.

Ruby's scythe swung through the bodies of countless grimm as Weiss created protective walls and providing support through her dust. Blake was darting back and forth through the enemy lines; slicing through the cerebral cortex' of grimm that she passed by. Yang was a walking fortess as she forced her way through the walls that were being formed by hungry creatures of destruction.

This was the third day in a row of constant fighting. RWBY had been previously used to no more than an hour of sleep at a time, so had a relatively easy time getting used to the conditions of battle. But the others had less luck, and would have to occasionally resort to having others protect them while they slept. This did not usually end well.

A group of larger grimm came into view, and Red Ruby dashed towards them with a smile of glee on her face. Pink Ruby was quick in pursuit, protecting her from the grimm that she had ignored in her dsah. Only a matter of seconds later, and the entire group of them were on the ground. Ruby snuck a quick look over to Scruff, who was growing more powerful by the second.

The usual array of flower petals that was the lifeforce of grimm draining, was instead heading towards him. He absorbed the power of grimm as he fought, making it easier for him to continue. The side effect was that the hundreds of thousands of petals in the air could make vision an issue at times. RWBY was forced to use their other senses to determine when a new wave was coming.

Ruby stopped her scythe in mid swing and her ear twitched slightly.

"Is that, whistling?" Her eyes widened as she made a sudden realization. Her gaze went upwards to see the massive shape of a dragon's body flying overhead. It was one of the largest grimm she had ever seen, easily comparing to that of the serpent grimm that they had fought long ago on the boat.

It reared it's massive head and let out a bellowing roar before sending a blast of fire the size of a city towards the ground. Ruby's instincts kicked in and she immidietely jumped into the air with as much force as she could, trying to avoid the searing flames coming down towards them. Time slowed to a crawl as the fireball passed by her. While she watched it fall, the thought of her team mates came to her mind.

She looked down to see Weiss, Yang and Blake still fighting, having not noticed the dragon yet. Moments before the flames hit the ground, Ruby screamed, knowing what would happen only a fraction of a moment later. The very knowledge of what was about to happen broke her. The pink Ruby which once resided in her soul was no more.

Upon seeing her closest family die, her very essence shattered into thousands of tiny fragments that went flying in every direction. The fireball landed, and red Ruby became the only Ruby. Having no more contest, as well as her emotions being at their peak, Ruby's eyes became full; engraged to a point of no return.

When she landed from her jump, she gave an almost calm look at the millions of monsters approaching her, and then she fought.

This day was the day that grimm became extinct.

Over the next five years, White Fang declared war on humans, having no more real oppostion. They used their massive collection of dust to set of enormous bombs in key locations within the human empire. Several of said bombs had cause islands off the coasts to crash into the main lands. Earth quakes had become a more frequent problem as well.

The war lasted for two years, with White Fang coming out on top with a heavy advantage. Humans became obects, and were forced into slavery. The condition that they lived in were incredibly harsh, and many people died before reaching their next birthday. Only a very select few people were allowed to live in a tiny village near the coast of Vale.

These people were considered among the most priviledged humans on the planet. During this war, Ruby's hatred for others only grew, as the unneccisary death reminded her of the other members of her team. She made the long treck back to Vale's borders, killing anyone who looked at her wrong. She went to the only small piece of humanity that she had left; she went to the cottage in the woods.

The surrounding forest was cleared of people within minutes, no one who saw her living to tell of it. From that day forward, the forest became her grounds, and she did not leave. Nor did people enter. As no one had ever seen her, few people had actually been able to figure out what had happened.

Thus the folklore of the legendary huntress who resided in the forest was born. But as time grew on, people believed it happened less and less. So after five years had passed, no only believed Ruby Rose, to be anything more than a legend. And for those five years, no one stepped foot into that forest.

That is, until the moronic human known as Hunter Raine came along.

**I am so excited to be writing this, I've been thinking up new ideas since long before Tragic Assumptions ended and now I finally get to use them. Also sorry about the name confusion for anyone who read the teaser a while back. I decided that this name would be more fitting. Please leave your thoughts and questions in a review and I will see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 (Real)

**Hiya everybady. So I don't think that I properly explained what my intention was when I posted the prologue. THAT WASN'T THE OFFICIAL START OF THE STORY. It would have been more correct to actually place it as an epilogue, but we all make mistakes. This chapter marks the actual start to the story. It would have been out earlier but I was taking my time to get everything properly set up and prepared. Not to mention I do tend to procrastinate a lot and all. But ANYWAYS, here's the actual first chapter. I will try to get a new one posted every few days or so. **

**Enjoy! :D**

Hunter Raines grumbled to himself. Had been walking through the forest for hours now, and it seemed like he was on a streak of not finding anything. Half way through his thoughts, Hunter tripped over a large tree root and hit his knee off of a rock.

"Damnit." He grit his teeth and stood back up, at this point he was searching more so that he could go home instead of the hope for actually finding anything. 'Heh, home. Like you could call it a home.' Hunter laughed as he thought of his pitiful little shack that he and his mother lived in. It wasn't nearly enough room for even one person to live, never mind two people.

But regardless of the size of his house, he knew that he had it better than most people. Ever since the great war on grimm five years ago, white fang had risen up and become extremely daring. Since then, there are daily killings, robbing's, kidnappings, and what ever else those sick maniacs could think of. It got to the point where there are fewer humans left than they ever could have imagined.

Which was the entire reason that he was out here. There was a rumor that had been going round for years about a legendary warrior. Someone who could topple armies, the same person that led the war against grimm, had lived in this forest. So now here he was, in a stupid, cold, wet...

"Gah!" He yelled as he tripped again, muttering as he stood up. "Stupid forest." Suddenly, Hunter could hear a rustling noise behind him. He whirled around and waved his gun at the moving bush that was only a few feet away. A flash of black shot past his vision as he investigated closer. 'Was that, a beowolf?'

Since the war, sightings of any grimm were extremely rare, but Hunter also knew that even still, beowolfs tended to travel in packs. Probably even more so now than they did before. After brief consideration, he decided that it would be best to try and avoid the beasts, after all he wasn't the best of fighters.

Hunter turned and ran in the opposite direction of the rustling bush, only to fight that the sounds were following him. No matter how far he ran, it always seemed to be right behind or beside him. Before long, he came across a house. His running was distracted by the small building. It looked quite rotted , but even still felt quiant, homey even.

Frantic to avoid the group of beowolfs chasing him, Hunter ran directly into the house and closed the door. He took a few minutes to regain his breath before lifting from his slumped position. When he turned around, he had almost wish he hadn't. Behind him was a hidden figure with a blade pressed against his throat.

"Who are you and what do you want? You have about ten seconds to live, so make it count." He was suprised to find that his attacker was female, but he did not have any plans on dying today.

"HunterRainesI'mlookingforsomeone!" The girl sighed and removed the blade before throwing him into the other roo by his shirt.

"Say that again but slower."

"My name is Hunter Raines, and I'm in the forest because I'm looking for someone." She looked at him oddly.

"I'm the only one that lives in this forest."

"Then are you the one that I am looking for?" She threw her hands into the air.

"That depends, who are you looking for. I suggest that you answer wisely." He looked around nervously.

"Uhhh, Ruby Rose?" Before the words could even finish leaving his mouth, the girl had grabbed him by the throat and had a knife pointed into his side.

"Where do you know that name?" By this point, Hunter was losing his mind in worry. He had been here for less than ten minutes, and he had already been threatened with death twice. Who knows how crazy this girl was. Seeing that he was hesitating, the girl began to dig the tip of the blade into his skin, causing him to yelp in pain.

"OK OK, it's from the legend of the grimm war. They say that she is one of the best recorded fighters ever." She sighed and dropped him, appearing to accept his answer as truth.

"You shouldn't believe all the legends you hear, some of them are no more than just that." At that moment, there was the sound of running feet in the back of the house. Moments later, a huge beowolf came toppling into the room, teeth arranged neatly as weapons of death. Hunter gasped in surprise and backed up into the wall. The girl however, didn't react at all. "Good job on bringing him in."

"Why are you petting that beowolf?!" She sighed exasperated, and turned towards him.

"This isn't a beowolf moron, this is Scruff." That's it, she was officially psycho. Hunter tried to get up nonchalontly, but the girl pointed what he assumed to be a fire arm at him. She pulled off her hood to reveal a mess of red and black hair. "Well, you wanted me, so what do you want?"

Hunter nearly fell back farther into the ground in surprise.

"Wait, wait, you're Ruby Rose?" She growled in annoyance.

"What are you looking for, ID? Now what the hell do you want?" He sighed in defeat and reorganized his thoughts.

'Well, what do I have to lose now? Other than maybe my life...' Hunter stood up again. "My original plan was to ask if you could help Vale with White Fang so that people can live normally again. But I don't know how well that's going to work..."

"Good so you get it, now get out." Ruby turned away and went to walk away, but he reached up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, what I was going to say is that asking won't work, but maybe I can convince you." Ruby's eyes flashed in rage and she grabbed his hand before twisting it harshly.

"Don't you ever touch me." He yelped in pain and fell to his knees. After what seemed ilke an eternity she let him go. "Now get out before I gouge your eyes out." She went to walk away again, but Hunter called out to her.

"Please, just hear me out. Please. There's someone I need to protect, and I need your help."

"I said no-"

"Please, just a few minutes." Ruby sighed, his stubbornness was similar to that of Yang's.

"Fine, you have five minutes, convince me before it's over and I will help." He let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you, thank you. Well what I want to do is have you help us take down White F-"

"No." He gaped.

"But what about all the people who are suffering and dying?" Ruby shrugged.

"Not my problem, I live just fine."

"What about honor, what about protecting people?" Her eyes became lost in a moment of anguish, but returned to their red state quickly. Hunter could swear they were almost silver for a moment, but was gone as quickly as it came.

"My honor died along with the rest of me long ago. And I've learned since then that the real world isn't like a fairy tale." His interest peaked, but he had to convince her, so it could wait.

"That's why people like me, people like you, are supposed to fight to protect those who can't protect themselves." She cringed at the statement that was so similar to one that she had once said herself. In a last ditch effort, she closed her heart once again and hardened her eyes.

"I said no." He smiled inwardly, he had her.

"You also said I have five minutes." She grit her teeth, his arguing reminded her of Blake. Which was breaking down her defenses. "Listen, I don't know what happened to you all those years ago. I don't know what broke your honor, but I still have mine, and I want to protect the ones I love. I took a pretty big risk coming here, and I'm not going to let that be wasted because you want to sit around in this shack until the day you die."

Ruby sat silently. That last schpeel was similar to one that Weiss had once given her on their travels, and the thought of Weiss completely broke her last wall.

"Get out." He was taken a back, she was still going to say no?

"What?"

"I said get out, if we're going I need to change. And I swear to god if you try to peak I'll rip your throat out and put it back in backwards." He squeeked and rushed out the door. But he was also relieved that she had agreed. Hunter sighed and slid down the outside wall of the building.

'Well done Hunter, well done.'

Inside Ruby grumbled to herself.

"Some times I swear I'm too damn nice. How did I manage to be convinced by that idiot?" Moments later she emerged from the small house carrying a small bag and wearing a red and black combat skirt, followed by a completely black cape. Ruby also had a large mass of red and black steel attached to her hip. Hunter had no idea what it was, but assumed it was a weapon. Seeing that he wasn't moving yet, Ruby sighed and punched him in the stomach.

"OW!" She began walking with Scruff at her heels.

"Hurry up before I change my mind at kill you anyways." He scowled as he jogged to catch up to her.

"Are you going to be like this the whole way?"

"Are you going to piss me off the whole way?" He sighed again and admitted his defeat. It was going to be a long trip, likely filled with a lot of pain.

**This has been the first chapter of the sequel story Hollow Fragment, I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts in a review of PM. Dragon441 is officially active on this site again!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for you all. I decided since I took a while to start the story I would give at least 2 chapters as compensation.**

**Enjoy!**

Ruby and Hunter walked in silence. It was obvious that neither of them were too keen with speaking to one another. For first impressions, Ruby was certainly quite a character. But it was almost like she was always angry, since leaving, she had already yelled at him several times for doing things that were really not all too bad. Once, he had tripped, and she went ballistic on him for wasting time. Not to mention the everlasting flow of death threats that it seemed she had been storing up for years, just to unleash on his weakening ears.

It had now been two days since they left the house, and for every moment of it, Hunter wondered.

'Is it really worth it?' There was a fairly good reason for him needing the girl's help, but it seemed to not matter anymore. A few dozen feet behind them, Hunter could hear the rustling of a bush. But now, after being yelled at for being stupid several times, he knew that it was only 'Scruff', and not a stalker or assassin. But still, he had to admit that they were making much better time getting back than he had getting there. 'At our current pace, we should make it back to the remains of Vale by nightfall.'

Minutes turned to hours, and before he knew it, the sun was setting on the horizon. Sure enough, it was only a few more minutes until the city's remains could be seen. As she took her first few steps into the view of the city, her face darkened… If that was even possible. But slight recognition could be seen in her eyes.

"Get down."

"What?" Grunting with annoyance, she grabbed his collar and slammed him onto the ground, quickly following herself.

"Stay down and be quiet." After he nodded, Ruby turned around and crawled to the edge of the cliff and peered towards the city. A few seconds after, the sound of multiple gun shots firing rang through the air. But the girl frightened him more than the sound, so Hunter did not cry out in surprise. Ruby though, had seen the assailants before they had finished getting into position, so was easily able to get the two of them out of the way.

She turned to face him and mouthed the words, "Stay here." Before turning back and standing up. A few more shots could be heard, but Ruby didn't even seem to notice, and then she was gone. Hunter chanced a peek, and could see the red-headed girl at the bottom of the cliff, smashing two heads together. Upon further observation, Hunter realized that they were White Fang.

When she had finished making her way back up the mountain, Hunter stood up.

"The white fang must have known what we were planning, more soldiers will likely follow them." Ruby nodded.

"It does seem likely. But I doubt they will be much of an issue." Hunter felt queasy at her comment, but said nothing. They continued to walk towards the city for a few minutes, trying to find the safe house that he knew would be there, but eventually Hunter's curiosity got the better of him.

"So did you really fight off the creatures of grimm single handed?" For the first time since he had met the girl, she cracked a smile, but quickly returned to her previous face of permanent scowling.

"No, that is not true. There were others."

"Where are they now?" Ruby glared at him, but turned back to the road.

"Your guess is as good as mine right now." It was a painful thought for her. Seeing her team members fall in battle was the worst thing that had ever happened to her, so she avoided using any words directly related to death. Ruby's thoughts were interupted by his never ending questions.

"So what were you like before?" She threatened him for not being clear before replying.

"Before what?" He gasped a little from not being able to breath well after being punched in the chest, but forced out an answer.

"You said you lost your honour years ago. What were you like before that?" She furrowed her brow and continued to walk in silence. "Alright so you don't want to talk about yourself, you don't want to talk about your friends, what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about which method I should use to kill you." He raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." They continued to walk in silence for hours, Ruby continuosly thinking about Weiss, Blake and Yang. She grit her teeth harder and harder the more she thought, but was interupted eventually. "So where are we going now? This certainly isn't the way to White Fang." Her eyes flared harshly for being interupted in her thoughts.

"You said you would stop."

"That was four hours ago. Now listen I know you don't like me, but we have to talk at some point. It's sort of required when travelling together." She stopped and dropped her bag, Scruff quickly running over and dropping off the tent he had strapped to his back. Ruby began setting it up and she spoke.

"You're right, you should go home. I'll deal with this alone." He huffed and grabbed the other end of the tent to help.

"You know that isn't what I meant." She glared at him for touching her tent without asking, but continued.

"Yes I realize that, but you should go home anyways, you'll just slow me down." He grinned.

"Oh really? And do you know where White Fang is right now? How do you plan on doing this without me?" Ruby scoffed at him.

"I know people who know more than you about them, and can protect themselves much better." He sarcastically nodded as they continued to set up the tent.

"I'll have you know that I can defend myself pretty well. I happen to be top of my class back in training school." She laughed at him, a cold, hard laugh.

"You wouldn't last five minutes in half the situations I've been in."

"Maybe, but I'll last more than five minutes in the situations you will be in." Ruby sighed as they finished, and quickly pulled out Crescent Rose.

"I'll make you a deal. You survive one hit from me, and you can come with me where ever i go." He looked at her cautiously, it was the first he had seen of the scythe. It was mostly black, and looked sharp enough to cut a breath of air. But after consideration he pulled out his own weapon, a simple looking sword.

"Deal. I live, and I come. I die and you can do whatever you want."

"I do whatever i want anyways, the only difference is whether you are there or not." She raised the scythe high above her head.

"Oh one more thing. As a bonus, if i win, you have to tell me about yourself." Ruby rolled her eyes and dove into the air. She shot four bullets behind her as she reached the height of her arc and activated her semblance, flying at Hunter with unbelievable speed. His sword was already raised, as it was when she first jumped, but she aimed directly at it.

The whizzing blade of Crescent Rose easily slipped through the metal of the sword, completely severing it in half. However the swing of her blade stopped as it reached his body. Ruby was startled, she hadn't meant to stop it, the blade just refused to penentrate his skin. The clothing he wore was cut as it should be, only he wasn't.

He stepped back when she retracted her weapon with a grin on his face. "I win." She looked at him with mild interest.

"That's your semblance? You can't be cut?" He laughed and picked up the halves of his sword.

"Not exactly. My semblance is that my body's aura will match that of whatever is attacking me. My real bet was whether your weapon was made of metal or aura, and I won the bet. You see something I learned it that you can't hurt yourself with your own aura, so I use that to protect myself." She thought for a moment.

"Does that mean your raw power is that of whoever you are fighting?"

"Well, that of whoever i used my semblance on last, and i must say that you're stronger than i thought. This power I feel right now is rediculous." She sighed and put away Crescent Rose.

"It's a shame I held back, if I didn't you would have died anyways." He jumped a little in surprise.

"You mean that wasn't as hard as you could go?"

"Of course not, if what you say is true and I had of used my full strength; it's likely your body couldn't handle it and would start shutting down completely." He shuddered a bit, not wanting to picture that happening. "But a deal's a deal. We'll camp for the night and continue in the morning."

Ruby crawled into her tent as Scruff settled his body around it. Hunter looked around uncomfortably.

"So, uhh, where do I sleep?"

"You're body, you're problem." He sighed and layed down on the cold ground. Ruby opened her eyes hours later as the light of the sun shone through the thin wall of her tent. As she emerged, Ruby saw Hunter cuddled against the tail of Scruff, who was also snoring. Rolling her eyes she packed up the tent and killed several deer before dragging them back to camp. When she made her way back, she saw Hunter and Scruff both sitting up expectantly. One of them was looking at the meat drooling, the other was Scruff.

Giving a large portion of the deer to Scruff, Ruby cooked the remaining animal over a small fire and handed half to Hunter. "You have five minutes before we leave, be ready." He nodded and slammed his meat into his face, devouring it as fast as he could. When they were back on the road, Hunter repeated his question from the night before.

"So where are we going exactly?" Ruby grinned, a very scary and evil grin that made Hunter almost wish the scythe had killed him.

"I have a few old friends that i need to meet up with for this to happen." He shuddered a bit, wondering what these friends could be like.

"Well who's the first one?" She laughed.

"Oh no one. Just a certain someone I met in jail."

**So I have a certain predicament that I would like all of your help on. I am currently wondering, with an exception of one or two (refer to line above) characters, I have no idea who I should use as travel companions. Now I am asking your opinions, any character from the previous story who hasn't clearly been killed is alright. Whether it's Ozpin, Dylan, the guardians, death kids (who i don't remember the name of), or even original characters, I want to know. So leave your thoughts in a review or PM and I will see you all in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**... Shit. I GET DISTRACTED, OKAY?! Sorry about the lateness, it just, it just happens. Alright, enough of that; enjoy. :)**

"I swear to god if you trip or stumble one more time I will send this knife through your stomach." Hunter quickly picked himself up following the terrifying girl's comment.

"Alright, alright I'm going. So how much farthur up is this place anyways?" Ruby sighed but kept walking.

"At the pace we're going; we might make it there in a week." Hunter stopped in his tracks, but resumed quickly after seeing her glare.

"It's that far?" She nodded.

"Not to mention the trip back." He let out a breath of defeat. However, after a few minutes of walking, he resumed the conversation.

"Is there anything we can do to make it go faster?" Ruby tossed her travelling bag to the side and turned around. By the smirk on her face he could tell that this was something he probably wouldn't enjoy. However the idea was bringing great amusement to Ruby as she played it out in her head.

"If you're up for it, I can get us there within the hour. What do you say?" She could see in his face how curious he was, so she knew that it would probably end up happening. He however was a little slower getting to that realization.

"How?" Ruby's mood was fading fast at his stupid questions.

"Have you even seen me fight? My semblance is speed. You have three seconds, either you come with me or I go anyways." His arguements were hushed by her couting down from three, and he quickly agreed. Seeing that he was coming, Ruby smiled and nodded towards Scruff, who came tumbling over.

"I thought you were going to use your speed." She looked at him with utmost condescendance.

"And what? You thought I was going to carry you? Now shut up and get on the dog." Ruby quickly fastened everything they had to Scuff's sides, and climbed on herself. Giving him a bit of a kick, they were off. However they were going much slower than Hunter had expected.

"This is going to get us there within the hour?" She grinned.

"I may have exaggerated the distance a tad. But if it's fast you want, then alright." Ruby closed her eyes for a moment, then shot a powerful wave of her aura through the massive dog, and his speed was increased exponentially in seconds. They bounded across the roads and fields, not giving heed to any that they passed.

As they rode, Ruby glanced back at Hunter, and as expected, he was holding on by a thread. His legs were flailing wildly around behind them, but he kept a tight grip on Scruff's tough fur. With a look of disappointment she directed her attention back to where they were going. After about thirty to fourty minutes of sprinting, they slowed to a light trot.

Ruby pulled on Scruff's hair a bit, signaling to stop. A moment later she was sliding off his back and looking at a nearby house. Hunter however, was having a bit more trouble, his legs being completely numb. In the doorway, Ruby could see a small figure standing.

"Ruby!" The small boy waved excitedly. She dashed towards him quickly.

"Roll!" He stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah. I don't go by that name anymore. Call me Marvin."

"I'd sooner stab you to death than call you Marvin, you short bastard." He grinned and gave her a hug.

"Then I'm taking you to hell with me you crazy bitch." The two of them laughed and went inside the small house. At this point, Hunter had managed to get off of Scruff, but nearly fainted after seeing Ruby actually laugh. Quickly hurrying to catch up, he ran into the house to find Ruby and "Roll", talking to a man with gray hair and a coffee mug.

"I see you managed to survive the war Ms. Rose."

"As did you Professor Ozpin." He laughed.

"That is true, however I am aware of your situation. It's obvious that more than just your team mates died in that attack." Ruby's face went from smiling to growling in less than a moment. "My point exactly." With a small glare and a humph, she turned away and sat at their dining room table. Marvin took a chair across from hers.

"So what brings you all the way out from your hobbit hole?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I like it. That house is the only reason I'm still sane." Hunter had been taking a drink of water, but spurt most of it out when he heard her words. Without even looking back, she fluidly pulled out her knife and whipped it backwards, pinning his shirt to the wall. "You don't count, you're what makes me less sane."

"How do I make you less sane?" His face white, still in shock from the knife.

"You piss me off; I don't like your face." Ignoring his complaints, Ruby reverted her attention to Marvin and Ozpin. "So how did you two manage to get out of your illegal status that the White Fang put on you?" Marvin nodded to Ozpin, signaling him to explain.

"Well you see Ms. Rose, we did something that's probably pretty similar to what you did. We ignored the status and continued our lives, as there wasn't much they could do about it." Ruby snorted.

"So the organization that nearly killed the human race can't stop you from living happily, but when I do something wrong I get an entire army on my ass? How is that fair?" He laughed heartily.

"Well put. So how have you been doing for these past years?" She shrugged, a calm look coming across her face.

"It's been quiet. I like it quiet." Ozpin's eyebrow arched.

"Quiet? So they haven't even tried to come after you?" Her calm look turned demonic. The ravenous face of a blood thirsty devil made it's home on her usually cute face.

"Nope. When I got back from the war, I killed every person who saw me until my existence was forgotten completely." Having been previously aquainted with a nearly full red Ruby, Ozpin was not very shocked, and Marvin had helped her commit inhuman acts to get out of jail. Hunter however, had never seen her quite to this extreme, and it scared him. What if this lunatic went on a rampage? And how many has she already done?

"Don't worry, she doesn't hurt people she likes." Marvin's words surprised Hunter a little.

"Careful what you say there little man, I will remove your testicles more easily than I will start liking that fucktard." Marvin laughed.

"See? She threatens everyone, it's just those who aren't killed quickly that you know she likes." He glanced at her face. "And I think I know why too." Her face became somber and panicked.

"Please don't."

"He reminds you of them, doesn't he?" Ruby's eye drooped and she hung her head a little. Taking that as a clear answer, Marvin redirecte his attention. "Back on the subject at hand, why did you come? I seriously doubt it was for a friendly visit." She nodded.

"I have a favor to ask you." Professor Ozpin chirped in.

"Ah, so this is where things become interesting." He glanced at Marvin for a moment before continuing. "We'll help you." Hunter was flabergasted, it had been much more difficult to convince Ruby, but they agreed without even knowing what it was. Ruby however, understood how they felt. After a while of trying and failing, the White Fang stopped coming for them. However that didn't mean that they could live completely freely. In other words; they were bored.

"So what's this grand scheme you have planned up?" Looking around, Ruby shook her head.

"Let's talk on the way. Someone was bound to have reported the so called, "beowulf," that's been running around, so it probably won't be long before some form of authorities show up. The two of them nodded and stood up. Five minute later they each had a small bag and one medium bag that they shared. Walking from the house, Marvin pulled the knife from Hunter's shirt to let him down. Despite her efforts, he also noticed her small huff of disappointment.

"So where to first Ms. Rose?" She smiled.

"I think there's one more friend that I need to get the help of before we will actually be able to accomplish anything." The others nodded and began packing their bags onto Scruff and walking along side him. Not long after they left, Ozpin pulled Ruby to the side somewhat.

"I'm sure that whatever the task is, it will be difficult. Or else you wouldn't need any help at all. But are you sure that you'll be able to pull it off without your full power?" She grit her teeth.

"The problem is, my emotional state hasn't been like it was that day for the past five years, and I doubt that anything could trigger it anymore. So to be honest, I'm almost certain I can't." He smiled, and reached inside his pocket.

"I guess we're just going to have to restore your prior self then, now aren't we?" Ruby glanced at him with curiousity.

"Is it even possible to restore a shattered soul?" Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he held up an object to Ruby. The object shone a brilliant pink, and had no blemishes at all. She couldn't tell what it was or what it was made out of, but she was drawn to it.

"Take it. It's a part of your soul." Ruby was startled, so he continued. "When it shattered, the pieces had to go somewhere. I believe that they all went to the different people you loved and cared about, all the people you met along your travels. Marvin over there has one too, and we've kept it as a good luck charm until you got back."

"How do you know all this?" He gave her a small pat of the head and placed the soul fragment in her hand. Within a moment, it sank into her skin and became nothing more than a memory.

"You have to remember Ruby, I have seen your pink form as well as your red. It's not just something that can be replicated or forgotten. This small shard was no doubt a part of your soul." Ruby closed her hand and looked into the sky.

"So I really can go back. Back to who I was."

"Of course you can't. There are some damages that can't be repaired. You can however, become much closer than you are now." He smiled at her as they continued their trek towards a land which only Ruby knew. And this time, she was full of hope.

**There we go, chapter 3. Again, sorry for the wait. Leave your thoughts and comments in a review or pm.**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello everybody, unfortunately this is not an update to the actual story. I know that I disappeared and haven't updated or said anything in a while, but I was slowly losing my drive for writing. Don't get me wrong I still love the story and I know where I would like to take it from here; I just don't have the motivation to do it. I refrained from making this update for a while because I was hoping that I would be able to come back to it, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. However, I know that many people who read the first story want to know what happens from here and want there to be a finite end. So to make that happen, anyone who wishes to TAKE OVER writing Hollow Fragment, send me a message saying you're interested, and to make sure that the story stays on track, include an idea of where you would take it if you were the author. This doesn't mean I'll choose whoever has my idea, but what I don't want to happen is I give it to someone, and then everyone is disappointed with the ending they give. (Also middle because I'm not very far in this one but whatever) **

**I will choose a new author within the next week or two, so if you want to be a part of this make sure you send me a message quickly, and I will make one more update with the name of whoever I choose. So for the second last time, good bye everyone, see you in the next chapter. **


	6. NOTICE Pt 2

**Just to update on who's taking over the story. Unfortunately, no one will be. There was no one who showed interest in continuing it on from here, which is completely understandable, but that does mean that this story is on hiatus for an indefinite period of time. In the future should anyone be interested, I will still check my profile every so often for messages. Thank you all for taking this trip with me, and supporting me all the way. It was great fun while it lasted. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... I will make, one last promise. Because I'm sure that lots of people who have read the story to this point want to know how it ends; if no one takes over by the end of this year, I will write one MASSIVE chapter that will bring the story to a close. Of course it will be slightly rushed, won't incorporate all my original ideas and such. But it will be over. Good bye everyone, in the worse case I will see you in 3 months. **


	7. Goodbye

Sup bitches? Welcome to the final update to this story: from me anyways. It's been a while since the last time I updated, and I bring news! Thankfully, there was someone who showed interest in continuing this series from where I left off. I would much rather hand it off to someone else who can give it the proper time it needs to be finished. I of course, have no idea how long the new author is going to make the story. It could end in 5 chapters from now, it could end in 50, who knows! However they have asked me to let them know where I was planning on taking the story, ideas I had, and just general stuff as they did not want to make the continuation unsatisfactory. From what I heard, it seems like from now on there is going to be one update a month, along with an update to their other story once a month. Although still a while wait, MUCH better than what I was doing by the end of the series.

Looking to the future, I will still be active on this site (although there's not many stories I'm reading right now, only like 2 so recommendations are nice), logging in every 1 - 2 days to at least check my messages. So should you ever want to talk, ask for advice, you're curious about how the original ending would have gone, feel free to talk. Lastly I feel like I do owe you guys some explanation for the gradually longer and longer waits between chapters until I dropped it. I'm what one might call, a flavor of the week kind of guy. Now I don't mean this literally, but what this meant for the story is that I was really passionate about it for the first 30 chapters or so. I got new content out almost daily, I had lots of new followers and a group of friends who I had met through my story, it was nice. But as time went on it became less about writing for the fun and passion, and more of writing out of obligation. That's why I announced the sequel so early and had already started releasing teasers; I needed something new to bring back the excitement. Which did work to an extent.

When the new story FINALLY arrived, I happen to be having some issues with my sleep schedule and schooling, so I really couldn't update very much because I never got a chance to write. By the time we made it to the last real chapter update I made, I'd almost forgotten how to write. Even when I had a clear plan set out it would take forever just to complete a 1,200 word chapter. However, that's enough about that. Thank you all so much for reading my story, for supporting this adventure I had and thank you all very much for giving me a bit of my passion back again. Should I ever get that spark for writing stories again, you all shall be the first to know. So without farthur ado, I introduce to you the new author; Minesniper!

All current actual chapters of Hollow Fragment will be posted on his profile without the Author's Notes unless he chooses to include some of his own, and the first new chapter should be posted some time within the next week. So please remember to support them just as much as you supported me. Also I ask you to at least try to not compare him to me when it comes to writing. I would hate for him to get discouraged because someone doesn't appreciate his writing style as much, and should he be better than I was, I also have my own ego to protect here. So good luck to Minesniper, and I will see you all at a future date, with a brand new story. (No time soon most likely.)


End file.
